A Dangerous Path/Chapter 23
Chapter description :Fireheart, Lostface, Cloudtail, and Graystripe are padding through Tallpines, heading for the Twolegplace. They are on their way to visit Cloudtail's mother, Princess. Fireheart is amazed at how much Lostface trusts him, for she is clearly terrified that she has left the safety of camp. She is jumpy at every slight noise, but continues through, and Fireheart can see some of the old courage she had when she was Brightpaw. :When they arrive at the fence, he signals for the others to stop and keep lookout while he goes on to look for Princess. He checks that there are no fresh scents of dogs or Twoleg,and leaps up onto Princess's garden fence. He calls her name and she soon spots him, leaping up onto the fence next to him. Fireheart tells Princess that she has some visitors, and points with his tail to the three cats waiting below. Princess recognizes Cloudtail but not recognize the others. Fireheart points out Graystripe, reasurring her he isn't as scary as he looks, and Lostface. Princess is shocked, wondering why she has such a horrible name. Fireheart warns her to be nice to Lostface, as she's been gravely injured. He jumps down off the fence to meet the others, and after a moment's hesitation, Princess follows. :Princess comments on how he's grown, and Cloudtail proudly announces that he's a warrior, and she has to call him Cloudtail. She is overjoyed that her son is a warrior already. Fireheart cuts in, worried because they can't stay long, asking Princess if she's heard about or seen a dog loose in the forest. Princess replies that she hasn't, and Fireheart warns her to stay out of the forest for the time being, because it's dangerous. Princess looks at them in dismay as she realizes that the Clan is in danger all the time. At that moment, she catches sight of Lostface and can't help letting out a squeak of surprise. She asks Lostface what happened to her, and Cloudtail responds for her, that she was very brave and went out to tackle the dogs. Princess starts making insensitive comments, so Fireheart cuts her off, telling her they have to leave, and she'll be safe if she stays in her garden. :After Princess leaves, Cloudtail is upset because of his mother's comments. Fireheart tries to calm him down, saying that Princess will never understand Clan ways. Cloudtail growls, saying they should just head home, but Lostface hesitates. She says that Princess looked scared when she was looking at Lostface, and she wanted to see herself in a puddle. After seeing her reflection, she apologizes and says she is sorry if the other cats feel upset when they see her. Cloudtail licks her face, and tells her she is still and will always be beautiful to her. Fireheart nods, adding that it doesn't matter what she looks like, she will always have friends. Suddenly, Cloudtail hisses, saying he hates the name Lostface and it's not fair that Bluestar made Lostface's name a constant reminder of what had happened to her. Fireheart silently agrees, although he knows there is nothing that can be done. Graystripe interrupts them, asking them if they are going to be standing here all day, and they head back to camp. :Fireheart dreams that he is padding through a forest clearing in newleaf. He opens his mouth to taste the air, and he can vaguely catch a familiar scent, and happiness overcomes him. A warm breath comes near his ear, and Spottedleaf warns him to remember the enemy that never sleeps. With a jolt, he wakes up, only to find himself in the warriors den in leaf-bare. Shaking scraps of moss off his pelt, he remembers the last time Spottedleaf had warned him about the enemy that never sleeps, just shortly before Tigerclaw had attacked ThunderClan with the group of rogues. Thinking about Tigerstar, Fireheart remembers the most recent Gathering, where Tigerstar demanded his kits, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw to be given to ShadowClan. Fireheart admits to himself that part of him would be fine to see them go, so he could let go of his feelings of guilt and mistrust, but he knows they are ThunderClan cats. He is taken back to the present when he hears a rustle beside him, and he sees Sandstorm waking. He gives her an uneasy look and starts to speak to him, but she hisses at him and tells him she's going hunting with Dustpelt. Fireheart offers to find Cloudtail for him, as clearly Sandstorm isn't in a friendly mood. :He bounds out of the warriors den, and spots Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw sitting together. When he sees Fireheart, Bramblepaw gets up, but when Fireheart tells him he'll take Bramblepaw hunting later, Bramblepaw dips his head in acknowledgement, but then sits down with his back turned to him. Fireheart feels as though some days, every cat has a reason to dislike him. He heads to the elder's den, figuring that Cloudtail would be visiting Lostface. When he arrives, Lostface is checking Dappletail's pelt for ticks. Fireheart asks in a low voice is Lostface is okay, and Speckletail snaps at him, saying of course she is okay. Speckletail then asks him if they have found out what hurt her, but Fireheart shakes his head. Fireheart says she was looking for Cloudtail, because Sandstorm was ready to go hunting. Cloudtail springs to his paws, asking Fireheart why he didn't say so earlier, and races out. Speckletail calls him a mousebrain, but Fireheart sees a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. :Fireheart leaves the den, only to see Longtail trembling. Alarmed, Fireheart goes over to meet him. As he approches, however, he smells the acrid scent of the Thunderpath on Longtail, and he immediately grows suspicious. He asks Longtail if he was over in ShadowClan, meeting with Tigerstar. Longtail tells Fireheart it's not what he thinks, and he says he went to Snakerocks, because he had scented Tigerstar there a few times recently. Fireheart growls at him, accusing him of plotting with Tigerstar to steal his kits back. Longtail reveals it was Darkstripe, and they meet regularly there, but Darkstripe doesn't tell him what it's about. Longtail says that what he saw has nothing to do with the kits at all, and that Fireheart needs to come to Snakerocks immediately. However, Fireheart doesn't believe him, and thinks it's a trap. He stalks away and goes to Cinderpelt's den and explains that he thinks that Darkstripe and Tigerstar are trying to set a trap for him. Cinderpelt points out that if Longtail was setting him a trap, he wouldn't have told Fireheart that he had scented Tigerstar at Snakerocks. Reluctantly, Fireheart realized that Cinderpelt was right. :When he emerges into the clearing, he sees Longtail trying to convince Whitestorm to listen to him, saying that Fireheart thought he was a traitor. Fireheart comes up just in time for Longtail to reveal that there was a huge pack of dogs living at Snakerocks. Longtail said he saw Tigerstar dragging a massive rabbit and set it outside of the cave entrance, and then a massive dog came out and snatched it, and headed back inside. The dogs started howling, Pack, pack. and Kill, kill. Cinderpelt points out those were the words in her dream, and also the words the Lostface said. Fireheart tells Longtail he can't speak to Darkstripe about this, and that at dawn the next day, they would lead a patrol to Snakerocks to investigate more closely. He vows to find out what Tigerstar is up to, if it's the last thing he does. Characters Major }} Minor *Cloudtail *Graystripe *Princess *Spottedleaf *Sandstorm *Bramblepaw *Speckletail *Longtail *Cinderpelt *Whitestorm }} Mentioned *Bluestar *Tigerstar *Dustpelt *Dappletail *Snowkit *One-eye *Brindleface *Darkstripe }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 23 Category:A Dangerous Path Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc